Marianne de Myste
Marianne de Myste is more commonly known by her stage name, "Twinkle Starr", and works as both a pop star and then as a politician within The Imperium. She is friends with Ameryl Hypericum, who would become the Left Arm of The Imperium before being trapped in a Time-Lock, and relies on the Watcher Gadreel for support. Her sister, Suzanna de Myste, is an influential socialite in Ampersand. Marianne was voted into the position of The Skrai of The Imperium, a position of power only below that of the Arms. Description Appearance She has pink-coloured eyes that appear to have a twinkle of mischief. She is not as pretty as her younger sister, SuzannaTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Pre-Twinkle Starr She wore a yellow coloured dress of velvet. Personality Marianne is smarter than her sister, Suzanna, and has a mischievous streak. She often insults her sister for being dumb. Talents Singing and Performing As Twinkle Starr, Marianne de Myste has become famous for her singing and stage performanceTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. History The Story of Ameryl Main articles: Tales Post 12 | Tales Post 13 | See also: The Story of Ameryl Ameryl Hypericum came to Ampersand and opened her brand of wine called the Cloud Break Reserve. She would host parties for the socialites and she took Marianne and her sister, Suzanna, as her protégés. Ameryl would discuss the Philosophy of Nothing with them and though Marianne had many questions, Suzanna couldn't understand. At one party Ameryl caught sight of the grigori in the corner and Marianne revealed his name was Gadreel. They went to speak with him despite what the neighbours might say. He reveals he's spying on the High Empire, the ruler of Ampersand, but then also denies his own claim to confused the women. The party is then crashed by Kaptin Kwanza and his bandits. They separated the men and women onto opposite sides of the room and the women wound up next to two of Highemperor's wives, including Fantina Clémence Dujardin from the richest district of Ampersand; Newsom. Suzanna began to protest at the treatment of the ladies and gave voice to her concerns to Kwanza himself, despite being warned by Ameryl to be quiet. Kwanza lulled her into a false sense of security by agreeing with her and helped her up just moments before he shoved her back down again. When Oliver wanted to take Gadreel's pendant, he refused and stood up to Oliver and his guardian, Mr Slick. But rather than fight, Gadreel ran off. Ameryl had to stand up to Mr Slick instead and revealed her power over magicTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Ameryl used her anti-power nunchaku, Mors Dei, in to block all powered attacks from Mr Slick, even when he transformed his arm into a sword imbued with void magic. He, with his sidekick Oliver, left and vowed to be prepared for her next time. Gadreel returned and received criticism for his cowardice from Fantina and Suzanna. He didn't seem fazed and offered that Ameryl should join him on his return to those he spied for. She agreed and the two Highemperor's wives, Fantina and Aurorielle, wanted to go too. Suzanna and Marianne refused to be parted from their mentor and so all the them went to The ImperiumTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Marianne and Ameryl decided to join The Imperium as politicians while Suzanna went back to Ampersand and took control of Ameryl's former possessions. Initially Marianne was more ambitious and successful than Ameryl and used a career in pop music to advance herself. Ameryl's connections, however, proved more useful in the end and she first became governor for the Milky Way Galaxy and then was promoted to become an Arm of SkraiTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:The Imperium Characters Category:Political Characters